


God I hate you Tyler

by Blepbean



Series: Holidays with Fanfictions 2017 [4]
Category: Tythan - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Clingy!Tyler, Ethan is annoyed at Tyler, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Tired!Ethan, Wrapping, shit ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Tyler Scheid, the mose clingy person he has ever met. Bothers him at the wrong moment, though he secretly doesn’t mind.





	God I hate you Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like I didn’t proof read this because of how embarrassed I was went writing this idfk help me anyway enjoy this not edited thingo have fun.

Ethan sat down in the couch, at 3 am in the morning, wrapping paper scattered all over the floor. He sighed as he accidentally left a tear in the wrapping. Whining as he had to start again Ethan tore down the wrapping, the torn apart Christmas wrapping paper littered the floor. He threw himself at the couch, crying out in frustration as he tightly gripped the closet pillow near him.  
“I’m so tired.” Ethan said, his voice muffled as his face is flat on the couch. He sat up, looking at the neatly wrapped gifts in the corner of the room, realising how fast and slow time has gone.   
Ethan looked out of the window, it was total darkness, the moon was barely seen. There was still a lot of things to wrap, he gave up as he laid at the couch. When he suddenly heard a door open behind him, he didn’t need to look up.

Ethan felt hands on his back, which cause him to jump. Seeing Tyler with his smug face of his.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, sitting down next to Ethan as he saw the mess in the living room.   
“I’m wrapping up shit, what do you want?” Ethan replied, grabbing a box from the coffee table and wrapping paper. Tyler made him out it down as he wrapped his hands around him.  
“It’s three in the morning, you don’t need to do that.” Tyler said, resting his head on Ethan’s shoulders. He replied back with a grunt, trying to release himself from Tyler’s arms.  
“Besides, you’re already my gift.” He said, pinning him to the floor which made Ethan blush.  
“Tyler Scheid! Don’t say that!” He yelled, giggling as Tyler tickled him. He can feel his warm breaths on his ear, causing him to wiggle more under Tyler.  
“Let go, I need to finish this. Tyler.”   
He finally let go of him, laughing as he sat down the floor. Nearly falling asleep Ethan quickly stood up, shaking himself he sat on the couch.  
“Ethan, are you sure?” He Tyler asked, sitting next to him. Ethan can tell he’s worried.  
“I’m fine.” He answered blankly, when the taller man, the most clingy person wrapped his arms around him, resting his head onto his shoulder again.  
“Tyler, I actually need to do this. Let go.” Ethan whined.  
“Don’t worry Ethan, I’ll help.” He said, before tickling him again.  
 _This is going to be a long night _He thought to himself, slightly annoyed at Tyler__


End file.
